Unexpected Turns
by juliecollard87
Summary: Okay this is a rewrite of the show polar style. Which means the main love triangle instead of being Max/Liz/Tess will be Michael/Liz/Max.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unexpected Turns

Author: Juliecollard87

Rating: TEEN maybe Mature later

Couples: Michael/Liz, Liz/Max; also some surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or anything for that matter.

Summary: Okay this is a rewrite of the show polar style. Which means the main love triangle instead of being Max/Liz/Tess will be Michael/Liz/Max.

A/N: This starts out a week after Michael returned Liz's journal. Maria and Michael are not together so this is a Maria friendly story which is a first for me.

Michael Guerin watched her from across the street for what seemed like minutes but was really hours. He did not understand these new feelings that he was having for this girl but he knew no matter how hard he tried he could not make these feelings go away; he had tried really he had. He had left Max and Isabel saying he had somewhere to be knowing that Max would be too busy doing "perfect family" things to come by the Crashdown. Max couldn't know about this little visit or the only thing he could count on would go down the drain. Even though Michael knew he should not be there he could not seem to stay away since last week when he had read her journal.

Sitting in the cold that only the New Mexico desert can bring at night he watched her smile as the last customers finally left the crashdown waving at them as they left. She turned around and headed to the back of the crash for what I assume was cleaning supplies. Michael knew she was in the crashdown alone which is why he had chosen that night to come to her again; with a much different agenda than he had the week before.

Realizing it was his chance he made break for the doors almost jogging to the door. He placed his hand on the handle taking a deep breath before entering the restaurant. As if on cue Liz walked from the backroom with a broom in her hands.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" She asked him studying his face looking for answers.

"Um, I'm not really sure I just ended up here." Michael told her while bringing his hand up to scratch his eyebrow in frustration.

Liz shifted from foot to foot as she looked at him with confused eyes, "Michael, is this about my journal again? I promise I hid it so no one would ever find it." She tells him the fear evident in her voice as she bit nervously on her lower lip.

"I just wish you had hid it better before I found it Liz." He tells her taking a step towards her his voice remaining calm but he was anything but calm.

Fear clouded Liz's prefect features as she took a step back wishing there was someone she could call out to for help but their wasn't a single person in the building not even her parents who where away for the weekend.

"Michael, you're scaring me." She finally said as he walked her into the wall behind her. Liz's whole body started to shake as the fear of what this powerful man could do to her before she could plead for her life.

"And you should be scared Liz." He reached up and pulled the antenna headband from her head gently.

"What…"

"Shhh," He pulled her hair loose from her high pony tail running his hand through her long silky hair. "I've tried to get what you wrote about us in your journal out of my head but the more I try to forget the more I think about it; about you."

Liz looked up at him more confused than ever about what he was talking about but before she could think about it more he ran his hand down her neck causing unexplained pleasure to rake through her body.

"I've never really ever gave you much of a second thought until you were forced upon my life." He told her as he stepped back giving him much needed space from her.

"I'm sorry Michael I never meant to change your life so much." She took a step towards him wanting to reassure him that she was never out to hurt him or would she ever hurt him.

"But that's the thing Liz you have changed my life and there's no going back." He walked past her to the break room wanting to be as far away from her as possible in case he snapped doing something he would regret.

Liz followed after him into the back watching him pace the room. "Max wants to step back from us so I may not be in your life much longer anyways." She told him in a barely audible voice.

"I don't want that." He told her sitting down on the old couch in the break room, "That's why I came here to tell you I can't get you out of my head. I listen to music and you're in every song. I try to draw your every picture. I try to sleep and you're in every dream."

He stands up again moving towards her in lightening speed pushing her up against the wall once more.

"I need to know Liz how do I get you out of my head?" He pleads with her before running his hand through her hair one last time. "That's why I came here tonight because since I've seen inside your soul it's become like a drug and I just want to be near you."

He looks up at her again realizing he breathing has picked up he pulls away from her turning his back to her with a sigh. Where have all these emotional feelings come from, Michael have wonders to himself.

"Do you really think about me?" The same voice small voice comes from behind him.

Turning around to see her flushed against the wall, "Every day it's like a curse."

She takes a step towards him causing Michael to take a step back from her. "I've been thinking about you too."

Liz takes another step towards him but Michael doesn't retract back this time as she comes to stand too close for his comfort.

"What about Max?" Michael asks her while inhaling her sweet vanilla scent.

Liz looked up at him not understanding the emotions running through her body but not really wanting to understand them either. "I don't know what about him?"

Michael not being able to control his feelings anymore grabbed her pulling her up to him.

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure if I care anymore."

Liz pulled his face down to hers capturing his lips. What started out as a sweet kiss quickly turned into a hot passionate kiss. His hot breathe mixed with hers as he pulled away.

"I'll see you around Parker," with that he walked through the book again leaving Liz standing there confused.

"Things just keep getting more and more confusing." Liz said to the empty room wondering why she put herself in this situation things are about to get really confusing.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to Thank everyone for reading and to those who reviewed.

Hideher

S m neal

2.

Liz sat alone at a table school grounds for lunch writing in her journal. Michael once again watched her from safe distance kicking himself again for what had happened the night before but desperately wanting to kiss her sweet lips once again.

"Hey Michael, where have you been all morning?" Isabel asked him as she sat down next to him at the table with her usual salad.

"Around," Michael told her still looking off at the brunette not paying much attention to her.

Max saw Michael and Isabel sitting at a table and made his way over to them. "What's going on?" Max asked sitting down in front of Michael blocking his view of Liz.

"Nothing Maxwell," he said with a sigh.

"What's gotten into you these last few weeks Michael? You have become so withdrawn from us." Isabel asked him while pulling a bottle of tobacco out of her purse; pouring almost the whole bottle on her salad before handing it to Max.

"I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind; you know Max putting all our lives in danger to save Miss Perfect over there."

"Michael I thought you were over that." Max asked lowering his voice to barely a whisper hoping people around them did not hear what they were talking about.

"Maxwell I just don't think you understand what you have done here this girl is in our lives forever now. We have to make sure she and her friend don't step out of line here because this isn't some 80's teen movie this is real life; we could be tortured or killed."

"Well, maybe you should just sit back and relax Michael. What do you want to do about it anyways? It's not like I can take it back even if I wanted to." Max asked him really not knowing what crazy idea was going to come out of Michael's mouth.

"I think we should make sure they don't say anything to anyone ." Michael told him leaning close to him making sure no one could hear him.

"Like what 24 hour surveillance." Isabel laughed out not understanding why the two men were fighting about this. The plan was simple to Isabel scare them to death they would be so afraid of them that they would never say a word to anyone.

"That's not a bad idea Isabel. We can't trust them." Michael told both of them looking over Max's shoulder to take a look again at her. Maria had now joined her at the table; their heads were close together most likely talking about what had happened that weekend between them in the crashdown.

"I just don't think that it's a good idea to just follow them around when we know there not going to do anything." Max told both of them trying to get them to understand that Liz and Maria were no threat.

"I don't know Max that Maria girl gives me the creeps. She is just so weird and she rambles on way too much." Isabel said shoving a fork full of salad in her mouth.

"Yes she may be a little weird but Liz can handle her."

"I say we watch them for a couple of weeks till we think we can trust them." Michael tells Max.

Max feeling like Michaels not going to back down he sighs, "Fine Michael, we'll take shifts…"

"Uh No Max you think I'm giving but my nights to be a peeping Tom your crazy. This is all on you two." Isabel told them with a flip of her long blonde hair.

"Okay fine, I'll watch Liz…"

"Uh no way Maxwell you get the book word that never goes out and I get the weird creepy girl with issues. You made the mistake, I get the easy one." Michael told Max cutting him off again.

"Fine whatever Michael. I just think you are totally over reacting about this whole thing."

"Maybe I am." Michael looked over at her one more time before getting up to leave.

As wrong as it was Michael had never been more excited about anything in his life then he was about watching Liz Parker tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone that read.

VoodooGypsy thank you for reviewing I always love hearing from you.

A/N: I used a journal entry from the episode Missing so not mine.

A side note I tried so hard to make a Max/Liz moment in this chapter but for some reason my polar heart took over so I am working on another chapter with one so cross fingers because it may not work.

Chapter 3

Max paced the eraser room waiting for Liz to show up after slipping a note in her locker for her to meet him there. However so she had yet to show her face making Max wonder what was going on with her lately. When he had chosen to take a step back from her he had never expected for all contact to be cut off completely. Apart of him believed that Liz and Maria were trust worthy but idea kept creeping into his mind thinking about Michael was right not to trust her completely.

Meanwhile Liz was in the girl's bathroom with Maria trying to prepare herself for her meeting.

"So he just put this note in your locker like your some kind of make out slut," Maria asked her while trying to make her short hair lay flat in the mirror; cursing herself for cutting it so short in the first place.

"I don't know maybe he just wants to talk about what happened?" Liz told her while applying a thin layer of lip gloss to her lips.

"Here let me see the note for further examination." Liz rolled her eyes but handed the note to her best friend. "Liz, meet me in the eraser room after school." Maria read aloud from the note.

"See there's nothing there to read into; short and simple." Looking down at her watch realizing how late she was running but she really wanted to look cute for this little meeting.

"How do you even know this is from Michael? It could be from any horn dog boy in school not just the one you're hoping for."

"It has to be; who else would it be from?" Liz asked before heading to the bathroom door to make her way to the eraser room for what she hoped was a repeat of last night.

"I wish I could live your life girl; call me later with all the details." Maria said before parting ways.

Liz made her way down the hallway in a hurried pace hoping no one saw her. When she reached the door she took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves at seeing Michael again after their explosive kiss.

Pulling the door open she was surprised to see Max standing in the small confided space. "Max, what are you doing here?" Liz asked him closing them into the room together.

Max looked at her strangely, "Who were you expecting?"

"No one you didn't sign the note so I wasn't sure who I was going to be meeting." Liz told him trying to cover up her disappointment.

"I just wanted to tell you something? Do you want to sit down?" Max asked her pointing to a chair behind him.

"I'm fine." Liz told him really just wanting to know what was so important that Max was breaking the silence between the two of them since he had suggested the step back.

"OK, I'm not supposed to tell you any of this Liz but I feel like you should know so you don't get freaked out by anything that happens."

"Spit it out Max I really have other places to be like my job which I'm late for." Liz told him letting her disappointment escape.

"Yeah sorry, Michael is going to be watching you for a couple of weeks."

"What, like looking into my bedroom window peeping at me." Liz told him cutting him off before he finished telling her everything.

"I know it's weird but I think he's afraid that you're going to crack." Max tried to explain to her but he could already see the anger all over her features.

"So I'm not trust worthy. It's been almost a month since you healed me why now?" Then it dawned on Liz this was an excuse to be near her, to make it seem like he was just looking out for his own safety.

"Michael is always looking over his shoulder. I think by making sure you're not going to Valenti it will make him open up to this whole thing."

"Fine Max but for the record I am very trust worthy and once this is done I want an apology."

"Okay, I really am sorry for all of this Liz."

Later that night Liz sat on her balcony wondering where Michael was watching her from or if he was even there yet. When she heard the loud rattle of someone climbing her old balcony ladder she knew he had finally made it there.

Michael threw himself over the side of Liz's balcony coming to stand just a few feet away from the dark haired beauty. "I thought you would be in bed by now." Michael told her in a quiet whisper.

"I would have been if you would have showed up earlier." Liz said with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you know I was coming?" Michael asked her walking over to her and sitting down at the end of her lay out chair.

"Max wanted to make sure I was comfortable with the situation I guess." Liz said shrugging her shoulder causing her tank top strap to fall from her shoulders.

"Well he wasn't supposed to tell you that's the point." Michael said with a sigh cursing Max for making this even harder.

Liz pulled herself to her knees moving closer to him on the chair. "Am I not trust worthy Michael?" She asked him leaning down to whisper in his ear like a child telling him a huge secret.

Michael looked over at her bare shoulder and shivered. "I don't know Liz; you seem to have put me under a spell. I'm not sure I can trust you with anything," putting her tank top strap back on her shoulder.

Liz just sat back and smile at him before getting up from the chair. "I guess I'll be going to bed now. I left some light reading for you on the table." Liz made her way to her window making her way into her room without a glance back at the frustrated alien.

Michael however watched her go noticing every sway of her perfect hips, with a growl of frustration once she was safely in her room out of ear shot. Looking over at the small table sitting next to the lawn chair noticing the book that started these crazy feelings he was having for the brunette.

Michael grabbed the book off the table flipping it open past journal entries that he had already read before but had a feeling he was going to reread them tonight again. He landed on a new entry…

_October 28th. It's funny how the world changes sometimes, how the streets you walked your entire life seem darker, colder. How the silence isn't so quiet anymore. How eyes you've barely even noticed now look at nothing but you. How the walk home every night is no longer routine, but a victory. And then you begin to wonder...maybe it's not the world that's changed. Maybe it's just you__I've missed a few days. But in my absence I've been thinking about some things, about life before Max Evans saved me, of how I used to pray for something to happen, something to just break the routine, you know, of school and work...something that would make a small town feel bigger, that would make a small town girl feel bigger, too. And ever since I got my wish and Max Evans patched a bullet hole 2 inches below my ribs, I realized one thing...that the bigger your world gets, the bigger your problems get, too._

Michael let a smile grace his face for the first time in a long time.


End file.
